Weapons
In the Twisted Metal games series the Weapons are the objects that you use to hit your enemies. At the beginning of the battle you have some weapons, but you can also pick some more up as you go. There are many dfferent weapon varients. And some are: Special Weapon *A strong weapon that's different for each vehicle. The most common ones are the flamethrower (Thumper, Firestarter, Drag Queen, Warthog, Cousin Eddy, Kamikaze and Crimson Fury) and perhaps everybody's special all at once (Minion and Primeval). Fire Missile Probably the most common weapon. The are missiles filled with gasoline and oil, igniting on impact. They have very little homing capability. Standard weapon. Typically flies just above the ground when the vehicle firing and a target/enemy are on even ground level. Homes on targets best when a vehicle is facing directly or when in a narrow line of side of the front vehicle. Weak in turning directions, even when target/enemy is to a vehicle's right or left side at close range. Does notable chip damage. Best use for Pointblank (close up) to mid range. Power Missile A missile that hits with great force. They are perhaps the strongest weapon. But they only zoom straight ahead and have no homing capability whatsoever. Homing Missile A heat-seeking missile that follows your enemy. Homes perfectly. Standard weapon. Typically flies just above the ground when the vehicle firing and a target/enemy are on even ground level. Homes on targets/enemy just about anywhere in a 180 degree range (As long as the target is somewhere facing the front side of your vehicle). Does do fair amount of damage, but not as well as a Fire missile. Best use for mid to long range. Zoomy Missile A very fast missile. Not even Twister can outrun these! Fires 10 missiles in row at a fast rate. Landing all 10 missiles rewards bonus damage. Once fire is pressed, the attack can't be stopped until amount runs out. Missiles home on target and travel in an almost uniform-like row. Swarmer Missiles A group of rockets that swarm your enemy. The longer fire is pressed, the more missiles will be fired. When max missiles are ready, there's a short timer were the attack can be held on to. If the attack is not released before this timer is up, the attack ends a dud. Release the fire button at any point to launch with what charge was made. Missiles home on targets, but travel in random patterns up til nearing close range with target. Stalker Missile A mix of a Power Missile and a Homing missile. Freeze Missile From the first game only, it freezes your enemy once it touches. Becomes an energy attack from Twisted Metal 2 onwards. Ricochet An explosive device, varies from game to game. A special code in Twisted Metal III will make them bigger. Doesn't home at all. Aim is required. When bounces off walls once, it will deal double damage. Spins as it travels with a trail of sparks. Yellow colored sparks means standard damage while orange sparks means double damage on target impact. Best use in tight areas. Cation: Can backfire on the vehicle that launched it. Mega Machine Guns Like the sidearm, but stronger. Only a special code in certain games can cause this. Remote Bomb A triggered explosive that you plant on the ground. If an enemy is near, you can hit L2 again to detonate it. Or, if someone touches the bomb without you controlling it, it will explode right underneath him. Oil Can A can of oil that can be launched. Oil Spill From the first game only, a blob of oil spills onto the ground for enemies to slip on and lose balance. Napalm Explosive fireball that can be launched. A special code in Twisted Metal III can make them launch even higher. Lightning Like Outlaw's special attack, lightning launches from a certain special power source. But it only works for certain battlegrounds. Those who are near it while being activated get zapped. You only have a temporary amount of times to use it. Note: lightning is not in Twisted Metal (1995). Enviromental A weapon that changes with the level. For example, in Twisted Metal III, you can shoot lightning from alien U.F.O.s if you are fighting at Hangar 18. There's also the Pyramids from Egypt and the satellite from Tokyo. Satelite A satelite projected Missile. Rear Flame A flame-thrower that shoots out of the back of your vehicle. Land Mine Drops out of your vehicle and is planted on the ground. Only used in certain games as either a regular weapon or a special technique. Sniper Rifle The gunner uses a sniper rifle that will automatically kill the enemy if targeted long enough. Category:Weapons